First Kiss
by Lissa Raven
Summary: As Tommy guided both blindfolded victims into the small white room he couldn't help but smile at the thought that Oliver and Felicity...might actually make a good couple. Olicity.


They met for the first time on a 'First Kiss' video his best friend was making to put on YouTube. She knew Tommy through John Diggle (a mutual friend) and Oliver was (of course) Tommy's best friend.

So whenever one of the couple's that were supposed to be there bailed, he called his best friend and the one girl he knew didn't know Oliver Queen personally.

Felicity Smoak.

As Tommy guided both blindfolded victims into the small white room he couldn't help but smile at the thought that Oliver and Felicity...might actually make a good couple.

He told the director to start rolling the camera the minute the two blondes were in position across from each other. The director yelled "action" before telling Oliver and Felicity both to take off the blindfolds.

"Can I just keep it on?" Felicity asked, blindly groping the scarf around her eyes as she felt for the knot. Oliver scoffed as he slipped his scarf off without much trepidation but the inevitable sarcastic comment that was on the tip of his tongue dried out when he saw the girl before him.

She her blonde curls were out of the usual ponytail and spilled over her shoulders. She wore a simple form-fitting black v-neck tucked into her high-waisted white-with-little-blue-bicycles skirt, leaving her long tanned legs uncovered. She had on little black flats that kept her a good length shorter than himself and an adorable blush covering her face as she still had trouble undoing the knot in her blindfold.

"Want some help?" He asked, honestly trying to keep the amused smile out of his voice. The girl nodded before hesitantly turning the knot-and her back-to the billionaire.

"I'm Felicity Smoak, by the way," She bit into her lip as strong, warm, and calloused hands made quick work of the knot. Felicity sighed thankfully as she gathered her hair over one shoulder and turned to face him. She looked the stranger up and down, starting with his obviously expensive shoes, moving to his designer jeans and finally up his tight-fitting blue long-sleeve T-shirt to his scruffy and very handsome face that very much reminded her of-

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen," He smiled slightly as recognition of just _who _she just checked out donned on her face.

"Yes, I know who are!" Tommy kept in a chuckle as the imminent Felicity-ramble was quickly approaching, "I mean, I work IT for QC. I work for you-you're Mr. Queen!" She flushed as her hands seemed virtually incapable of staying still.

Oliver gave her a small, almost empathetic, smile, "No, no. Mr. Queen was my father."

"Yeah, but he's dead," She spoke, almost dismissively before her eyes widened, "I mean he drowned. But you didn't. So you could get roped into this thing with Tommy. And listen to me babble. Which will end. In 3...2...1..." Felicity looked down and silently prayed that the world would swallow her as both Tommy and Oliver couldn't hold back their amused grins.

"Anyway," Oliver started, "You don't exactly work for me. But if you're uncomfortable you should pull out."

"No, Tommy is my friend," She smiled up at a surprised Oliver, "He's nice to me and he asked for my help."

"He's lucky to have a loyal friend like you," Oliver spoke genuinely as the pair just stared at each other for a bit before Felicity cleared her throat and started chewing on her bright pink bottom lip.

"So, uh. I think we're supposed to uh..."

"Yeah," Oliver continued looking at her, smiling softly as she looked at the ground and blushed. He lightly placed his hand on her arm, reveling in the surprised look on her face. He gave her a slightly wider small smile. Felicity hesitantly smiled back as he began to lean in. Oliver lightly brushed his lips over hers in a soft kiss. She smiled at the gentleness before kissing back a little harder. And that was all the encouragement he needed as he slipped the hand on her arm up to into her hair while the other arm wrapped around her waist. Her arms slid around his neck as she went onto her tippy toes to get a better angle on the kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet as both were tentative of boundaries. Felicity gasped whenever Oliver nipped at her bottom lip-providing an entrance for his tongue as she gladly let him map out her mouth. Her long agile finger brought a moan from Oliver whenever they began to knead his scalp, and the responding tightening of the arm around her waist to bring her even closer to him brought a light gasp from her.

Whenever the need for oxygen outweighed the want to continue kissing a billionaire, Felicity pulled away, Oliver's mouth starting to chase hers before her heavy breathing and the filming camera computed in his brain.

"Well...that was," She swallowed as she began to get her breathing under control. Oliver smiled and laughed lightly at her smudged lipstick before taking his out of her tangled hair and using his thumb the wipe away the messed up pink.

"Nice lipstick," He teased and she laughed and gave him a flirty smile.

"Thanks, you too!" She bit her bottom lip again-this time to hold back a grin-as Oliver just smiled widely at her.

"I think it's my colour," He retorted as he leaned into her a bit more, almost forgetting that they were on camera before Tommy cleared his throat. Oliver sent his friend a half-annoyed glare before turning back to Felicity and giving her a most, genuine smile. "So, wanna get some coffee sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," She smiled widely up at him and-Tommy and video be damned-went up onto her tippy toes to plant an innocent peck on his lips.


End file.
